How Life Can Change (Rewrite)
by JellyOwl
Summary: a lot of occness in here as Hermione is bullied by Ron and Harry and she finds out who her true mother is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I decided to rewrite my story how life can change with Volturigirl123456789 please review and tell me what you think. And please give her some credit as a writer too

Hermione POV

I was sick and tired of Harry's and Ron's hateful letters. They were really beginning to bring me down. Their latest letter has been the worst.

Mud blood Granger

If you really think we would actually be friends with the likes of you then you're even crazier than we thought. Your teeth make you look like a beaver and your blood is as filthy as your looks, Stay away from us at Hogwarts or you wish you had never been born. We deserve so much better than you,

Ron and Harry, Your worst nightmares

Normally I hated showing emotion but my tears could not be held back. The Pure hatred behind their words left me sobbing my heart out. A few seconds later I heard my mum calling me downstairs, I prayed it would be good news. "Hermione dear we have something to tell you" My mum said nervously, "Are you and dad having a baby,Oh congratulations I've always wanted a younger sibling" I yell, all my sad thoughts about Harry and Ron washing away, "No dear we are not" dad cut in "Well then what is it, I asked curiously "We are not your real parents your mothers name is Bellatrix le strange" my dad blurted out l"NO NO NO NO NO" I shriek "This is not happening to me",my former mum came towards me to try and offer some comfort but I reeled away from her touch and ran upstairs to cry. Suddenly a black hawk flew into my room and landed on my shoulder, quickly taking the letter, I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes and read it

My dearest Daughter

I am so sorry that you are not with me now but I had to give you up otherwise we would of both died, Dumbledore was about to kill you when I apparated away and left you with those muggles, It would mean the world to me if you came and lived with me now, I never wanted us to be separated but it was for the best

Love Mum  
I thought and thought and came to the realisation that she was all I had left so I wrote her a reply

Dear mum

I have to admit I am upset that you gave me up for adoption but I understand that it was for the best so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the three broomsticks you being in disguise of course. See you soon hopefully

Hermione

I then proceeded to pack as the hawk flew off into the horizon. My whole life was about to change


	2. Chapter 2

I give great thanks to my best mate volturigirl123456789 who this story is half due to her other wise this story would be sh*t and I would not be here as she inspired me. Please give her credit as well  
Hermione's POV  
I waited in my room for the response that would change my life forever  
Dear Hermione  
I would love to take you shopping for your new Hogwarts uniform inside this letter is a a port key which looks like a crisp packet it will teleport you at exactly 10:15 get ready Hermione I cant wait to see you  
Mother.  
I quickly grabbed the crisp packet and lunged for my bags,those fifteen minutes seem like 15 days All of a sudden I found my self in in a stylish gothic mansion with green and black velvet theme i was in awe. "Hermione, let poppy take your bags" my mother calmly said, poppy, the house elf took my bags and disappeared." Now, it's time for your tour" she declared as She took my hand. The house was as extravagant as my mother in her long flowing emerald green gown and curly coal coloured hair gently floating on her shoulders. Before I knew it I was in front of a barley decorated room and with a wave of my mother's wand it was decorated with emerald green banners and in the centre a gothic four poster bed with ornate wardrobe watching over the bed with velvet curtains over the arched windows I felt like I was in heaven, after several hours of me and my mum restyling my wardrobe I felt as if I were a proper lestrange and with a swift wave of my mothers wand I had long flowing black hair. and piercing red eyes. Why I had red eyes was unknown to me. But judging by the look on my mothers face I would soon find out


End file.
